parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kyle Madigan
Now Wait a Minute.. Okay, I have a question of sorts about the end of Parasite Eve 2. Now, I know that this info is already in the wiki, but since getting the game, I felt I had to see for myself that Kyle really did appear to lose his leg before the final battle. Now, does anyone know why he didn't die of potential blood loss? Additionally, he was able to make it down to Aya, talk to her then leave before reinforcements found her and Eve. I mean, this isn't even mentioned in The 3rd Birthday either and I assume that would have been kinda important to include, even as a passing reference in the files. I dunno. I mean, a prosthetic is feasible, just not explicitly stated. Any insight? Okami925 20:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :You have to remember the training he's had, considering his job (how he even got that high I will never know because he's a total dork). Anyways, high-ranking agents are trained in many different ways, and one is how to save yourself medically. This type of training dates back to antient days, where people in the army would tie a piece of cloth (usually a ripped piece of clothing or hankie of some sort) and covers the wound with it. Think of when you're hurt and it's bleeding and you're told to put pressure on it. The pressure caused by tying the cloth will slow the bloodflow to there and will give it a somewhat less chance of infection. This gave the agents who were waiting outside, enough time to go through the building and for Kyle to be found. Just because Aya and Kyle were interacting doesn't mean the army wasn't already entering the building, it'd be a waste of time to do the "MEANWHILE THE ARMY WAS DOING THIS...!" type of thing. And it's really not that big of a deal, I mean, he has his new leg and it was not in any way mentioned during the game because it wasn't important nor concerned the story at all. That's why it was not in the file, because if it didn't have a point to The 3rd Birthday's story, then it wasn't focused on. Especially so that anyone new to the series wouldn't be confused with all the plot holes. Tysonkaiexperiment : : :Yeah, it was just something that kinda bugged me, it's just that when the army came they mentioned finding just Aya and Eve, so, I was wondering how Kyle got out. But that does make sense. ( And LOLZ on the "total dork" thing, I thought so too) Okami925 17:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Kyle was the Swat Soldier by the vending machine This is just a theory i came across recently but its possible that the SWAT soldier that appeared early on in the game could of been Kyle himself. Since Not only does late in the game Kyle aknowledge the Akropolis tower incident with the ANMC's he also wears a gasmask simmilar to that soldier. Its also possible that he was also the same soldier that set the bombs to blow up the tower too. There are probably a few holes in this theory but its worth mentioning True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 16:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Kyle was working for the Shadow Government all along. The SWAT soldier that drops the black card is Kyle(Nagida.M=Madigan), so the one by the vending machine was possibly him aswell considering the real SWAT team were all slaughtered. It's pretty clear Kyle was working with No.9 at Akropolis and was the one who set off the explosives. I believe Kyle's mission was to lure Aya into the Shelter. 05:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC)